You Are My Family
by Nicky Morello
Summary: Takes place right after "Gone, Baby Gone." Rolivia


Author's Note: Takes place right after "Gone, Baby, Gone"

Amanda Rollins stood outside Olivia's apartment, her daughter's hand in hers. Her mind was still trying to figure out what had happened. Shelia Porter, Noah's grandmother, had kidnapped her own grandson. She had entered Olivia's life, gained the trust of both her and her son and then kidnapped him. Amanda felt her stomach churn at that thought. It was scary to think that someone could do that. Someone you trust could so easily turn your life upside down. The door opened suddenly and Olivia smiled as she poked her head out.

"Hey Amanda, Hey Jessie."

"Hey Liv." Amanda greeted, taking in her boss's appearance. The smile on her face didn't quite reach her eyes. "How are you doin?"

The Lieutenant's smile faltered slightly, "I really don't know how to answer that. I'm constantly afraid of every tiny sound I hear. Worried that someone might try to take him." Her voice broke slightly.

"They won't Liv." Amanda reached out and grasped her arm. "Not if the NYPD has anything to say about it." She grinned at her, hoping to cheer her boss up at least a little bit.

Before Olivia could reply, Jessie spoke up from beside her. "Can I see Noah? I haven't seen him in forever!"

Olivia chuckled as she looked down at her, "Of course you can honey. Come on in. Sonny was just getting the spaghetti ready."

"Oh no, that can't be good." Amanda chuckled as she followed her daughter inside.

Olivia watched as Jessie rushed over to talk to Noah; the two children laughing animatedly about something. They seemed more and more like brother and sister everyday. Her eyes moved to Barba and Carisi. Barba talking about jaywalking and Carisi rolling his eyes at the lawyer hat Barba always seemed to have on. Olivia had known for a long time now that the two men had feelings for each other. She only wished they could stop squabbling like an old married couple long enough to realize it. Fin sat on the couch watching the scene as well. He had been at Special Victims for almost as long as she had, they had been through more together than anyone in that room. He was like a big brother to her in all the ways Simon never was. Her eyes finally moved to the blonde woman who had stolen her heart so many years age, Her and Amanda had always had a turbulent relationship. Olivia knew, for her anyway, that it mostly stemmed from jealousy and concern. Amanda had been through a lot in her life and it had caused her to do a lot of reckless things in the past. However, in the past two years Olivia had seen her detective grow into a truly dedicated, smart, and a little snarky, detective. She was an amazing mother and she showed Olivia she was a truly valuable member of her team. She watched as Amanda talked to her daughter. Her eyes sparkled as she slowly looked up to meet Olivia's. The smile on her face broadened and the hint of a small smirk was evident. Olivia felt her heart swoon as she looked back at her. These people were her family. These people were the family she had wanted for so long. Shelia had tried to tear her family apart. Had tried to manipulate her so she could kidnap Noah. But these people, her family, had saved her, had saved her son. And for that she would be forever grateful.

"Ok guys." Carisi called from the kitchen. "Let's eat."

"Yaye I'm hungry!" Noah exclaimed as he ran into the dining room, Jessie not far behind him. After Finn and Barba followed the kids out, Olivia stopped Amanda. Not saying a word she wrapped the blonde in a tight hug.

"Thank you." She whispered into the blonde's hair.

Amanda held the taller woman close. "You never have to thank me for that Olivia. I will always protect you and Noah. Just like I know you'd do the same for Jessie and I."

Olivia pulled back slightly and gazed down into soft blue eyes. "I would. You know I spent so long looking for a family. I wanted so badly to find what I never had. And it was right in front of me. The squad, Noah, Jessie, you. You're all my family." She cupped Amanda's face. "Especially you. I love you Amanda Rollins."

Amanda rested her hands on Olivia's hips, pulling her closer. "You and Noah and Jessie are my family Liv. I love you too." She closed the gap between them and kissed the brunette softly. Olivia's hands moved into blonde locks as she deepened the kiss. Relishing in the feeling of love, of family. After what felt like hours Olivia pulled back. "We better get in there before they think we abandoned them."

"Well I wouldn't be opposed to that." Amanda grinned, earning her a light slap on the arm.

"Why don't you and Jessie spend the night? I know the kids would love it and I would too." Olivia smiled leaning down and kissing the blonde lightly.

"I would love that Liv." Amanda smiled, about to lean in again when Sonny's voice rang out. "Hey guys foods getting cold. You can make out later." A chorus of laughter could be heard as both women turned beat red.

"Coming dad." Olivia retorted, grinning at Amanda who burst out laughing. They walked hand in hand into the dining room. Sitting down to join their family for a wonderful dinner. Family is more than blood. It's more than DNA. It's love. It's the people that truly love you and show you everyday how strong their love is. After everyone left and the kids were in bed, Amanda and Olivia showed each other just how deep their love for one another was.

Author's Note: Short, I know. But I couldn't resist.


End file.
